Not all Evil ADOPTION
by Schuyler Mazur
Summary: I looked at Adrian's face for one last time. "I'm sorry. It is happening as soon as I wake up, Adrian. I don't know where I am, so you can't help me. I'm so sorry." I felt slow tears fall down my face, a rare thing for THE Rosemarie Hathaway. The look of sadness on his face was painful for me. "Little Dhampir, please! I need to do something!
1. Chapter 1

I looked at Adrian's face for one last time. "I'm sorry. It is happening as soon as I wake up, Adrian. I don't know where I am, so you can't help me. I'm so sorry." I felt slow tears fall down my face, a rare thing for THE Rosemarie Hathaway. The look of sadness on his face was painful for me. "Little Dhampir, please! I need to do something! I cannot just let them turn you with no way to help you." His pleading voice pained me. "Tell Dimitri that I love him and Lissa that she is my sister and is a queen to me. Tell Christian and Eddie that they are my big brothers. And tell my mom I love her. I love you Adrian, but like a brother. You will find someone good, and I hope I never see any of you again." He knew what was going to happen, but he didn't understand why I wouldn't want to see him. "Rose. Why not? We could help you..." he said, pleadingly. "NO!" my voice, too loud, made the fake animals he conjured up in this dream run from the nearby forest. "If I see you, I will kill you. I love you all too much for that." I said as I walked away. "ROSE! NO!" he screamed as I turned and ran. Then, the dream shattered.

I woke up and looked at Galina. She had kidnapped me when we fought 20 Strigoi. Dimitri, Eddie, Christian and I had fought greatly, but in the end, they got me pinned and drank from me until I was too out of it to fight. The last thing I remembered before waking up here was Dimitri. He had tears falling from his eyes and was running towards me. I remember him yelling my name, trying to reach me and save me, but he was too late. I woke up here with Galina leaning over me and she was yelling at me to tell her everything I knew about Lissa. I told nothing, so she decided that when I woke next time, she would turn me to get the information she wanted. That was the worst thing imaginable that could happen, because I knew that I would end up hunting my loved ones. As I felt Galina's teeth bite into my neck, I cried out in pain and the tears I was holding back fell as the bittersweet endorphin rush came and blood loss pulled me into sweet blackness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a room all to similar to the one Dimitri held me in while he was a strigoi. I looked around and saw everything was much cleared, but at the same time not as clear. It looked like I could see everything. Clearer, since I could see even the finest edge of the wood table. Not as clear, since it looked as id there were little things blocking my vision. I looked at one of the small objects obscuring my vision and realized that it was a dust mote. Wow. I can see a dust mote. Cool. Then I became painfully aware of a burning in my throat and it seemed like I was hungry also. Then I realized. I was a strigoi. Oh, SHIT! I smelled something that smelled delicious. As in, 'more delicious than donuts' delicious. YUM! Then I realized what it was. There was a small human boy sitting across the room. Then, I backtracked. I THOUGH HUMAN BLOOD SMELLED BETTER THAN DONUTS! Not good, not good at all. Then I smelled something that smelled? not gross, but almost like someone's not to bad B.O. I looked across from the little boy and saw a woman leaning against the wall. Well, not a woman. She looked about 16, but was probably older. She was about 5'8"-ish. She had dark brown hair that was down to her waist and her eyes seemed to be brown, but I couldn't tell perfectly since there were bright red rings in the center. She was wearing a purple tank-top with blue jeans. She shoes were red flats and she had a pale pinkish jean jacket over her shirt. Overall, she was really pretty.

"Hey. Your finally awake. That is good. I'm a bit tired of being babysitter." she said. She had no accent so I assumed she was from the US or maybe even Canada. "I'm Dawn. Dawn Lessard. And your Rose, right? I remember a strigoi came in here yelling for one of my superiors saying that 'Rose Hathaway was looking for him.'" She did the end in a funny tone that sounded so stupid that I wanted to laugh, but I hadn't moved since I woke up. She took that as a sign of fear. "Ok, you are a Strigoi. Now, wanna drink something? I can bet your thirsty." I was grossed out by the thought of drinking blood, but it smelled so good and sounded like a great idea. "Bon Dieu, la femme! Vous ?tes de perdre mon temps!" She yelled out, sounding and looking annoyed. "Get up and drink already." She gestured to the boy standing on the other side of the room. She walked over to me and pulled me to my feet. She pushed me over to the little boy and said again "Drink already." as I saw the fear in the boy's eyes, I knew I couldn't, but at the smell of his blood, I couldn't resist any longer. I opened my mouth, pierced his neck with my fangs and drank from him. As I felt his body go limp I grabbed his neck on the side I wasn't biting and held him up. As I felt his life drain from his small body, I felt horrible. I just killed an innocent little boy. One that probably had a family. One that had a future. I hated it, but I loved the feel of it. I felt stronger since I just drank and Dawn looked pleased that I finally drank. "So? you were the guardian of Vasilisa, right?"

I turned suddenly and spoke then. "Don't mention her. Don't even speak her name or even think of hurting her, or I will hurt you. Understood?" I was surprised by the cold hardness in my voice. I heard a small accent in my own voice, one I never noticed before. I concentrated on that, instead of being upset about the small child dead behind me. "I may be one of you, but I will still protect her as much as I can. I swore it to her, and since I'm still walking on this earth, I will still hold up to my oath." as I spoke that last word, I recognized my accent. Turkish. Great. Another thing from the Old Man.

"Okay, don't get upset. You will tell eventually, but I wont push you anymore." she said, sounding sarcastic and a little insulted. "Galina wants to see you soon, but after you drink more." she said drink in a casual way, but it wasmurder. I may have just don't it, but I knew it was wrong. I hate myself right now. Even if I must do this, I hate it. She dragged me away from the dead child and toward the door. "Let's go out. We can get a lot of humans. It is fun." She dragged me out of the room, not knowing what I was planning. She couldn't because I didn't even fully know?


	3. Chapter 3

We ended up in skimpy dresses at a nightclub. Dawn was the same size as me, so it wasn't that difficult to dress me up. She was, however, a good bit taller. Her dress went to upper thigh, but mine went to almost the knee. She did smoky red eye-makeup and bright red lipstick. My dress was blood red and hers was a deep purple. We entered the nightclub easily and started to dance. I just followed along, not really liking what was happening. Even though I was a Strigoi, I didn't feel evil. I still felt like myself, wanting to hurt none of these people. In fact, all I wanted to do was to call Dimitri and have him stay away from me. I couldn't have him come after me as I did him. Sure, call me a hypocrite, but I need him to stay and protect Christian and Lissa. Lissa? Her name burned into my brain, making my heart ache. Just then, I felt such a surge of sadness that I wanted to fall on my knees and cry my un-beating heart out. Then I regained my emotions. I wanted to appear heartless because Dawn was right next to me, studying my face. Just then, she tapped my shoulder and pointed to a trio of cute guys. She leaned over to me and spoke quietly, but I still heard her over the blaring music.

"Time to eat, eh, Rose?" She said, a cruel smile on her face. I had to admit, she was almost as sexy as I was in her dress. We both had make-up on to hide our paleness. She walked over to the guys and smiled. They immediately started falling over themselves to get near her. "Hi." She said, a sweet smile on her face. "I'm Amy." I heard her whisper to me. "Use fake names."

"Hi Amy. I'm Tom. This is Josh and Matt." one of the guys said. The other two tried to get closer to Dawn and I. The dude named Josh stood next to me.

"Hey. What's your name, hottie?" He said, lust in his voice.

"I'm Ashley. You can call me Ash." I said back, using all my flirting skills to my advantage. I put on a beauty queen smile and saw the lust in his eyes grow. Dawn was making easy conversation with the other two. Josh was just flirting with me. I was so used to it that his simple techniques just bored me. I didn't show that though. I made myself look at him like he was the sexiest guy id ever seen. Even though that would go to Dimitri, I had to convince this guy he was cool. Dimitri? Now I was just getting sad. First Liss now Dimitri. I just couldn't get them out of my head. Josh seemed to notice something was wrong.

"Hey. Are you okay? You seem sad." He had true concern in his voice, something that pained me, since I was silently completing his death for my gain. Thinking of it now, I was really thirsty. I put my smile on full blast again and saw his lust increase again.

"I'm fine. Id be even better if we could go somewhere more?" I paused, glancing around. I looked at Dawn and she gave me the smallest of nods. "somewhere more private." I said, drawing out the last word. His eyes widened the smallest amount and then he had a hungry look in his eye. He took my hand and lead me to a back door. When Dawn and I walked to the club, we saw that this leaded out into an empty alley.

He pulled me out of the building and pushed me up against the wall. He starting kissing me. It was degusting. He was drooling a good bit and it was sloppy. Nothing compared to what Dimitri did with me. Dimitri? popping into my head again. I made myself moan through my disgust and kiss him back. His hand went to my upper thigh and slowly made its way to my ass. I moaned again, hiding my disgust. I hated this guy already. I don't know why, but he seemed so disgusting that I just wanted him dead already. Then I snapped out of those dark thoughts. No. I don't want him dead. I regret killing him, but I have to? I wrapped my leg around his waist, since he was the same height as me. He pulled my other leg up with it. I was pinned between the wall and him. I pulled my lips from his and slowly made a trail of kisses down his neck.

I kissed over his jugular and he shivered. I then bit him. Hard. I broke his skin and he cried out. Then I drank from him, letting my endorphins numb the pain from the bite. He moaned. I pulled my legs off him and continued drinking. I heard his heart stop and there was no more blood flowing into my mouth. I dropped him to the ground, feeling full and happy. I ran my hands over myself, smoothing out my dress and fixing my hair the best I could. I walked back in and Dawn and the other guys saw me.

"Hey, where is Josh?" asked Tom. He had a protective note in his voice.

"I don't know. He left me about a minute ago. I saw him walk back inside. I waited for him to come back and he never did, so I came back." I said in my most innocent voice. I felt Dawns hand on my arm.

"Ash. I got a call from mom. She wants us home soon." She said. I wondered who 'mom' was and realized it was most likely Galina.

"Okay. I wish I could wait for Josh, but this is mom we are talking about." I said, a fake bit of sadness in my voice. Dawn laughed a bit and I smiled and chuckled.

"I was nice meeting you guys." She said, a cute smile on her face. "Maybe we can meet up somewhere sometime." she finished, with a wink to Tom. We started walking away and when we were at the door, a girl ran over to me. She looked too young to be here, but the red in hers eyes was impossible to miss. It was another Strigoi.


	4. Chapter 4

She looked up at me in awe. "I never thought I would see the infamous Guardian Rose Hathaway awakened!" She was too peppy, to fake. She was a good bit shorted than me and looked a lot younger. She had a southerner accent. Her perfectly curled blond ringlets reminded me painstakingly of Mia? I felt a rush of sorrow and then what felt like spirit darkness.

"Yeah. I'm Strigoi. So what?" I growled, hatred coloring my tone. She started to reply when Dawn interrupted.

"What are you doing here Maddie?" her voice was void of almost any emotion, but I heard the annoyance.

"I heard you had Hathaway and I wanted to see the proof." Maddie replied calmly. She was so cocky, as if she had any right to talk about me like a child.

"Yeah, here is the proof. Now you can get out of our way." I sneered like one of those 'better-than-everyone cheerleader' types. I felt sorrow burst through me. I put a hand to my forehead, trying to block it out.

"Oh look, Dawn! Your little pet cant control her emotions! Oh, she is perfect for you!" Maddie said, in a voice full of scorn. Dawn blushed and her eyes seemed to glow in hatred. I realized that at one point, Dawn was a newbie. Like how I am now. Maddie knew stuff about her, embarrassing stuff? I then jumped up and defended Dawn.

"Two things, you bitch. One, I'm no one's pet. Two, Dawn is a better person than you. You are that damn spoiled bitch that no one likes. You are rude to other people because people hurt you." As I spoke the words, I realized that I felt the truth of them come off her. I saw images. Her being bullied, punched, ridiculed by everyone, even her parents. Her being turned, taking charge. Ruining anyone who dare hurt her. "You just hurt people for fun now. People that do nothing to you, you hurt them for no reason! You are just a bitch, ain't you?" I finished yelling at her and both her and Dawn stared at me shocked. "What?" I said, feeling defensive. Dawn reached over and hugged me.

"No one ever stood up for me. Thank you, Rose." She murmured to me. Now it was my turn to look shocked. I let her hug me, and when she let go, I put my hand on her shoulder and nodded, silently telling her she is welcome. Maddie was still staring at us, shocked. "How?" she asked, voice hollowed and small. "How do you know that about me?" she asked again.

"I know your type of person. A lot of people I know were like that. They changed for the better, but I bet you wont." I said as I walked past her and, holding Dawn's arm, left the club. 


	5. Chapter 5

~Christian POV~

I couldn't believe it. Rose, the sister I never had, was gone. Taken. Killed. Or worse, maybe turned. I pushed that thought from my mind before I became consumed by it. Rose was to strong to be turned. Just then Adrian walked into Lissa and my room. He has been sober ever since Rose was taken and now he looked more depressed than Dimitri and Lissa combined. Dimitri hasn't left his and Rose's room since she was taken. He seemed in shock and didn't eat when Mia and Eddie brought him food. They were the most working out of all of us. Jill has been staying with Lissa for the few days, ignoring school and most friends. Adrian was locked I'm his room most days. Same with Dimitri. Lissa laid in bed 24/7. Eddie and Mia went to all of us, making sure we were as okay as we could be. I stayed with Lissa all day.

"Hey Christian. Where's Lissa? I have news that she should know. You all should know." He said.

"Still in her room." I replied. He walked in and had Mia and Eddie tailing him. Behind them was Dimitri. I kept my shock off my face, since he looked ale to break at any moment. He was as tough as Rose, but one person could only take so much. Adrian knocked on Lissa's door and then opened it, not waiting for a reply. She was still on her bed, eyes red, tissues and broken items around the room. When we got home after the attack, she freaked and broke everything. I learned to clean it and replace it or she would freak thinking someone took it. She was insane at the moment, spirit overriding her mind. Adrian sat on the edge of her bed.

"Lissa, there is something you have to know." he murmured gently. She looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "After I got back to my room yesterday, i tried constantly to get into Rose's dreams. I knew she was alive, and i finally got into them. It was almost sunrise be the time I did. She was telling me how she was going to be turned as soon as she woke up. She told me to tell Dimitri she loved him and for him to stay here. To protect us. She wanted me to tell Eddie and Christian that they were her brothers, that Mia and Jill were like her sisters." He looked at each person as he said that. I was silently crying, along with Lissa and everyone else. He met Lissa's eyes again. "She said you were her queen, ever since you met each other. And" His voice went cold, but still horrible sad and rough with tears "And that she never wants to see any of you again." We were silent for a minute then questions exploded.

~Dimitri POV~

I was still crying, in the clothes that I fought in. I couldn't help my tears. I lost my Roza. The love of my life, the reason I fight. I Should have been better, should have hit harder, should have saved her. I heard a knock on my door, but ignored it. Eddie and Mia came over everyday to try and get me to eat. I didn't want to. If my Roza was dead, then I wanted to join her. I couldn't live without her. Then I heard someone yelling.

"BELIKOV! Get you ass out here! Or I will break your door down!" It was Adrian. Why the hell would he be here? I opened the door and saw him standing in the doorway, red faced and angry. He glared at me and then starting talking again. "Follow me. I have news about Rose, but i want to tell everyone at the same time." News about my Roza? I unhesitatingly followed him. We walked to Lissa's room. He walked in and looked at Christian. "Hey Christian. Where's Lissa? I have news that she should know. You all should know."

"Still in her room." he replied almost silently. When I walked in, his eyes held surprise then he quickly hid it. Adrian walked into Lissa's room. I thought no one was worse then me at this time, but i was wrong. Lissa had bloodshot eyes, shattered things around the room. It looked like she was insane. Then i realized she may well have been. Adrian started speaking to her.

"Lissa, there is something you have to know." he murmured gently. She looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "After i got back to my room yesterday, i tried constantly to get into Rose's dreams. I knew she was alive, and i finally got into them. It was almost sunrise be the time I did. She was telling me how she was going to be turned as soon as she woke up. She told me to tell Dimitri she loved him and for him to stay here. To protect us. She wanted me to tell Eddie and Christian that they were her brothers, that Mia and Jill were like her sisters." He looked at each person as he said that. I was in shock, unmoving, non-responding. Everyone was crying. He met Lissa's eyes again. "She said you were her queen, ever since you met each other. And" His voice went cold, but still horrible sad and rough with tears "And that she never wants to see any of you again." He was silent for a moment. Never see us? Why not? Then I realized. I didn't want to see Roza when I was Strigoi because i didn't to take the chance and hurt her. She doesn't want to hurt us. Questions were coming at Adrian from everyone. I spoke up then.

"I understand her reasoning." I said in a calm voice.

~Lissa POV~

"I understand her reasoning." Dimitri interrupted everyone in a calm voice. Understand her? I had no clue how. We could help her, save her. I knew how to save her. I still has that charmed stake. I could... Dimitri kept talking. "When I was turned, I didn't want to see her. I knew if I did, I'd hurt her. She doesn't want to hurt us. She is still protecting us." He said. I was hurt, but I understood.

"Too bad" I spoke for the first time since the attack. "As the queen I demand that we have a volunteer group and we go after her."

"Lissa, honey, we can't. Don't you want to respect Rose? Then we should do what she wants. We should help her, but we should do it by protecting us. She wants us safe, even now." Christian said in a calm voice. He sat near me and I felt spirit suffocating me. I panicked like I have been for the last few days. I starting clawing at my neck, trying to cut myself with my nails. Physical pain to make the mental pain go away. Christian quickly grabbed my wrists, restraining me. I started clawing at him, even trying to bite him. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't help it.

"LISSA! Look at me. Don't do this. It isn't you. It is spirit. Don't let it control you." Dimitri was talking. It isn't you... That is what Rose told me when I was torturing Jesse with that super-compulsion. I slowly calmed down. Everyone was staring at me in fear and worry. Then I blacked out. Rose, Strigoi. Rose, Gone. Rose, Rose, Rose... I WILL help her. Somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Remember guys and girls this is an adoption.

READandWRITE11 Thank you so much.


End file.
